Numerous wiring ducts are known in the prior art for mounting conductors, cables, electrical wires, communications lines and the like therein. However, there are several disadvantages to many of the prior art wiring ducts. For example, most of the prior art ducts that have a removable cover which requires the conductors to be placed in the base of the wiring duct before the cover is attached. This makes installation difficult, since the conductors or wires have a tendency to fall out of the base before the cover is attached. In addition, some of the prior art wiring ducts have hinged covers which require numerous parts, and thus are costly to manufacture. Moreover, the hinged covers of the prior art wiring ducts are difficult to attach to the base and typically have unrestricted pivotal movement through 180.degree..
Examples of some prior art wiring ducts are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat No. 3,471,629 to O'Leary; U.S. Pat No. 3,786,171 to Shira; U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,630 to Happer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,124 to Santucci; U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,768 to Schindele; U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,271 to Corsi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,722 to Benito Navazo; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,250 to Caveney et al. Another example of a wiring duct is disclosed in U.K. Patent 1,009,092 to Theysohn, which discloses a multi-channel wiring duct.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a multi-duct which can readily receive two different sets of wires which are maintained separately from each other to provide quick and easy installation thereof. This invention addresses this need in the art, along with other need which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.